


[Podfic] Space Taxes

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [15]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recorded in front of a live discord audience, complex tax schemes, space taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Lando and Han can't get divorced. For tax reasons.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian & Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Space Taxes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Taxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052500) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



> With live audience:  
> * Pata  
> * tipsy_kitty  
> * Burning_Nightingale  
> * AirgiPodSLV

## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/space-taxes/Space%20Taxes.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/space-taxes/Space%20Taxes.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:06:12  
MP3 (anchor.fm) |  [[link to mp3]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-27/a4a751b5-36e7-af75-7de1-26a225f72f86.mp3)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:06:12


End file.
